


gaps between conversations

by thesetemplebones



Series: what is marriage? [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid, in the beginning, was doing it for her family. Like father, like daughter, she was thinking of her family. Besides, there are worst choices for husbands than Fili, crown Prince under the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gaps between conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so this is my first for The Hobbit universe and after reading some Fili/Sigrid fanfiction, I became inspired. So here we go.

**S** igrid, in the beginning, was doing it for her family. Like father, like daughter, she was thinking of her family. Besides, there are worst choices for husbands than Fili, crown Prince under the mountain.

It was early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon; a time that Sigrid cherished as completely her own. Since her father had become King of Dale, Sigrid, as the eldest daughter, became Lady of Dale. Whenever anyone referred to her as _princess_ , Sigrid would inwardly cringe. Sigrid didn't think the title suit her and allowed Tilda to own it. Bain was more than happy to wear the title of _prince._

Being Lady of Dale meant that Sigrid had more responsibilities than just watching over her younger siblings. She now had to watch over her people, an honored responsibility but also a tiring one. Her days were busy and she barely had anytime to stand still. So, before her days were no longer hers, she would rise and climb the tallest tower; a tower that was once a bell tower back in the old days, before Smaug, and watch as the sun rose over the horizon.

Sigrid pulled her shawl tighter around her body as the sun made it's final climb up into the sky. No one bothered her when she up here. She was slightly sure that no one was awake enough to do so while the other half of her was sure that no one knew where she disappeared to.

She was fine either way.

Looking away from the sunrise, she found her eyes landing on the mountain that had started it all. For the past three years, since the end of the battle, Erebor had been bustling. Sigrid was happy to see that both Erebor and Dale were coming back to life and prospering.

By the time she made her way back to the house, the people of Dale had arisen to begin their days. She weaved her way through the people, smiling politely at the people who curtsied and bowed, _morning, my lady._ She would never get use to that.

“Up before the dawn, again,” Bard commented as Sigrid entered through the door. He sat at the head of the wooden table, a cup of warm morning brew, clasped between his hands. “And how was the sunrise this morning?”

“Beautiful as always,” Sigrid replied, placing her shawl over the back of the wooden chair that sat to the right of her father, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as she walked past. She made her way over to the brick oven and opened the door, pulling out a fresh loaf of bread. “I'll get the stew heated up and going,” she placed the loaf of bread on the table.

“Sigrid-”

She turned to her father, “are Tilda and Bain up yet?”

“Stop, Sigrid,” Bard sighed, his dark eyes pleading with his eldest, “sit a moment, will you? You are not Lady of Dale at the moment, and I am not King.”

“No?” Sigrid's shoulders slumped, as if the weight had been taken off momentarily. “Then who are we?”

“I am a father who wants to have breakfast with his daughter,” he smiled, “Bard and Sigrid.”

Sigrid sighed, a smile gracing her lips, as she moved away from the stove and sat down in the chair that her shawl draped over. Her smile brightened as Bard reached over and pulled her hand into his.

“Father.”

“Daughter.”

Sigrid dropped her other hand on top of his and let escape another sigh, “soon I won't be Lady of Dale.”

“You'll always be Lady of Dale,” Bard argued.

“Soon I'll be crown Princess of Erebor,” Sigrid said, “oh, what a thought.”

“You do not have to do this, Sigrid,” Bard tightened his hold on her hand, “I would not be upset with you.”

“This marriage will help father,” Sigrid said, “and we need the help. Both sides need the help though both are too stubborn to admit it. Plus, I'll only be Erebor.” _Only Erebor._ There is no such thing as _only Erebor._

* * *

 

It had been decided 7 months ago at a council meeting between her father, King of Dale and Thorin, King of Erebor that a marriage would happen between Sigrid and his heir, Fili. It took her a moment to think back to the first time she had met Fili, back in Laketown. To her it seemed like another life, to which, it sort of was.

The months following involved supervised visits between Fili and Sigrid. All were quite pleasant and she found herself becoming friends with the dwarf prince. They exchanged stories about growing up with younger siblings, with Sigrid adding in how it was to grow up with a younger sister.

“KILI!”

Sigrid laughed as her younger sister threw herself into the arms of the young dwarf prince. Since the courting between Fili and Sigrid began, a bond had formed between Kili and Tilda. Bain had also taken a liking to the dark haired dwarf but Tilda held a special place in his heart.

“Tilda, please,” Sigrid shook her head, “be careful.”

“Oh, she's nothing,” Kili exclaimed, twirling with the girl in his arms. “She is no match for my dwarf strength!”

“None the less, Kili,” Fili shook his head, “she is not a doll. Don't break her.”

“The audacity of older siblings,” Kili shook his head in mock annoyance but placed Tilda back down on her feet.

Fili and Sigrid exchanged a look of amusement. She enjoyed seeing the care free look that crossed Fili's face at his younger brother's antics. She knew that not only had the battle changed the princes but the journey that led them back to Erebor. Fili had briefly spoke about his journey before the conversation switched to something else.

Sigrid understood and didn't push. She hoped someday that Fili would be able to talk to her about it.

“I feel as though I should apologize to your father,” Fili said.

Sigrid turned her head to look at him, her fingers still playing with the piece of grass in her hands; while Fili sat beside her, one knee pulled up to his chest while his other leg laid flat before him. Her left arm was an inch away from her leg and she was painfully aware.

“What for?”

“For the corruption that Kili will do to your sister,” Fili answered.

“Oh,” Sigrid laughed, “if anything she will be helping to corrupt your brother more. My father may end up apologizing to your uncle.”

“As least Erebor won't be boring,” Fili said, the corner of his lips tilting up.

“Has it been boring yet?” Sigrid asked, dropping the piece of grass to the ground.

“No,” Fili sighed and shook his head, “no, it has not.”

Sigrid nodded and turned to glance over her shoulder. Not too far away she saw Kili, Tilda and Bain together. She could see that Kili and Bain were having a friendly archery contest. She then turned her head back and looked to where Dale stood and up to the abandoned tower that she watched the sun rise from. When she turned away she was surprised to find the fair haired prince's eyes on her.

Her cheeks reddened, “what?”

“You are thinking of something,” Fili said, “something troublesome. What is it?”

“It's nothing,” Sigrid shook her head, glancing away from him and then back. She found that he was still staring at her and this time he raised his brow, _well?_

“It's not that I'm not happy of where my family is now,” Sigrid said, “because I am. I'm so grateful that Dale,” she looked at Fili, “and Erebor are thriving but some days, I find myself thinking of Laketown. They weren't simple days but most days… _some days_ … they _are_ simpler than here.” She sighed, “I sometimes feel suffocated by the land and miss the water. Then I think about how back in Laketown it was reverse,” she looked at Fili, his eyes still focused on her entirely, “I felt like I was drowning and longed for land.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“It can't be easy having to adjust to a whole new life,” Fili's soft voice broke through the silence. “I myself find it a hard thing to do. Going from moving from place to place, to having a home and being a crown Prince instead of just being called one.”

Sigrid nodded, feeling as if some of the weight that had been holding her down had shifted and she was allowed a breath of fresh air. Fili understood her and didn't judge her.

“For what it's worth,” Sigrid smiled, “you are doing a fine job.”

“Thank you,” Fili gave a polite nod, “you are not doing so bad yourself, Sigrid.”

Sigrid turned back to the others, trying to hid her blushing cheeks; from the quiet chuckle coming from beside her, knew she had failed. A comfortable silence once again surrounded them as they watched Kili and Sigrid's younger siblings.

It was in these moments, between conversations, that she would later say that she fell for Fili.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it! (:
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes that I missed.)
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
